emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1512 (6th December 1990)
Plot Elizabeth and Michael take some of their sucklings to sell at Hotten Cattle Market. Elsa is impressed with Archie's crib. Sarah receives the results on the bones she found - they belong to a goat. Jack is livid that work at Emmerdale has been held up due to a goat. Elizabeth and Michael only make £520 on their sucklings. Eric makes a comment suggesting the Feldmanns must be struggling to sell at the wrong time of the year. They do their best to dismiss his suggestion. Nick and Elsa sit down and work out their income to assess what they can realistically afford for the baby. Nick suggests Elsa attend antenatal classes a local woman is providing. Sarah teases Jack over the bones she found and the pair make up. Elizabeth receives a rent demand from Frank. Sarah asks Amos for the evening off from The Woolpack in order to catch up on farm work. She tries to persuade him to talk to Henry about his retirement plans. Amos is soon upset however when he learns she's dropped off new Christmas decorations for the pub at Henry's request. Elizabeth suggests to Michael that they give up Blackthorn Farm and admit defeat. Kathy mopes about Chris being unpredictable and confides in Nick that she doesn't think Chris takes her seriously. Archie spots the opportunity to make a bit of money by renting Nick and Elsa's crib out to Tony for the nativity play. Tony offers him £60 to make a new one. Jack finally moves the ewes into the field at Emmerdale. Sarah worries about Amos and Henry's lack of communication. Jack's surprised to find Sarah has agreed to make some of the costumes for Robert's school nativity play. Rachel invites Zoe, Michael and Archie back to Emmerdale for drinks to celebrate his deal with Tony. Archie unnerves Zoe and Rachel with an old local ghost story - the ghost of Pender's Fell. Michael soon reverts the discussion to Frank's plans for the area and he and Zoe argue. Afterwards as Rachel and Zoe leave the room to get more drinks, Rachel hints to Zoe that she fancies Michael. Meanwhile, back in the parlour, Archie is daunted as Michael admits he quite fancies Zoe. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Archie - Tony Pitts *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten Cattle Market - Exterior and interior *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, field, farmhouse parlour and kitchen *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Blackthorn Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Yard, shed and nursery flat Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD